Dangerous Liaisons
by notanactivewriter
Summary: AU: Torn between the love of two men, Elena tries to figure out how she feels but when one pushes her away, the other pulls her in. Is her choice the right one? Can she let go of one love and move on with the other? Glimpses of Delena, Elejah, and Debekah.
1. Chapter 1

'Shall we?' Elena asked as she held out her arm to Stefan who seemed to be looking very pleased with himself at the moment and then she glanced over at Damon. He wasn't looking too thrilled to be allowing Stefan to escort her into the ball. She couldn't choose and now she fully understood Katherine but not the way she went about it. They began to move forward into the large room and they got only but a few steps before someone stopped them in their tracks.

'Katherine. I see you still have the Salvatore boys wrapped around your finger.'

Elena was oblivious to who this was and she couldn't help but glance at both Damon and Stefan, which to her surprise were just as confused. She looked back at the stranger and smiled slightly.

'I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert. Katherine's doppelganger.'

Elena lowered her gaze and stared at the ground, a range of emotions passing over her features; guilt, confusion, anger, and pain. She just got here and she could feel the bodice of her dress beginning to restrict the air from getting to her lungs but it wasn't the dress that caused this to happen. All she wanted was to be nothing like her ancestor, to choose but she couldn't hurt either of them and that was killing her inside.

~/~

He watched her walk in and his breath instantaneously ceased to function but then he saw her face change when that person approached them and from what he gathered, they called her Katherine. She had both Salvatore brothers on each arm and her hair was perfectly twisted into curls. She was the exact copy of the vampire but she was nothing like her personality wise. She was pure and she was what made humanity beautiful.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was in front of the threesome and smiling charmingly at them, his gaze going directly to Elena causing her own to flick over to him and her expression change from a polite smile to one of shock and surprise. He would have taken her hand and placed a kiss on her gloved hand but they were currently being held in a death grip by Stefan and Damon. Neither of them even feigned surprise at his arrival.

'Hello there.'

~/~

Elena's eyes widened and she couldn't help but stare at the man that was in front of her. She took him in from head to toe then smiled. She thought that he was daggered and yet here he stood in front of her, looking so dashing and charming and the smile that crossed his lips made her heart flutter. She didn't even notice when the person awkwardly cleared their throat and excused themselves.

'Elijah. You got a haircut.'

'Indeed, I did. Sometimes change is good.'

She nodded her head then watched as Elijah looked at Stefan and Damon, asking them both if she could momentarily steal her away for a quick drink. Stefan eyed him but Damon just shrugged and walked off to find himself a drink, making sure to make it clear before leaving that he would return.

'Fret not, Stefan. My intentions are honourable, all I wish to do is catch up on things I missed.'

'I will be watching.' Stefan said before walking off to go find Klaus with a added shrug to show that he really could care less.

~/~

Elijah couldn't take his eyes off her; her cheeks were rosy and she smelled divine. He place his hand on the small of her back and lead them deeper into the luxurious room. He remembered watching his brother kill her and she didn't struggle in the slightest. She was such a strong young woman and he admired her greatly. He stopped and waited as he heard a waiter approach near them.

'Would you like a drink, Elena?'

'Yes, please.'

He took his hand away from her back, trying not to frown at the lack of heat against his skin; the heat that came off Elena's skin from just a mere touch of his hand. He turned to face her and handed her a flute of champagne. They slowly clinked their glasses and then he watched as she took a generous gulp of the liquid.

'Is everything alright?'

~/~

Elena couldn't help but blush, the warmth spreading through her cheeks and going down her neck; her hand going to rest on her chest. She couldn't hide from Elijah because he seemed to have an understanding of her, and he knew more things then she could imagine. She let the facade fall and she let her shoulders droop. Her eyes searched Elijah's face and she felt at ease instantly. His handsome features were full of concern. He was in front of her in seconds, his flute out of his hand. Her breath hitched and her eyebrows knit, then she lowered her voice as much as was humanly possible.

'I'm tired, Elijah. Tired of trying to choose the right person and trying so hard not to be Katherine. I...I can't do this anymore. I just can't hurt either of them but yet being with them both is ruining things worse than if I chose just one. I wish I knew what to do.'

She let out a heavy sigh as she tried to keep the tears from welling in her eyes. Her confession causing her so feel so weary and much older than her eighteen years. She shouldn't have to deal with this at such a young age. She closed her eyes for a quick second then felt arms encircle her waist then a soothing hand running up and down her back. It was an involuntary move when she rested her head against the Original's chest and gripped the lapels of his jacket. She felt his breath fan over her ear when he leaned forward to whisper.

'Run away with me, Elena. There is so much I can show you. Usually I am not one to run but this is a extraordinary case and I will allow it this time.'

She raised her head and was greeted with the warmth of his chromatic eyes. It caused heat to spread throughout her body and she felt him move them into a more private area. His hand raised from her back to smooth over her hair and they stared at each other for a few seconds. Her head swam and she was having trouble deciding what to do. She never thought Elijah could be the one she ran away but there was something about him that made her feel at ease, made her feel safe and protected. She finally got him back after so long and she wouldn't let him go for as long as she could.

The thought of Damon and Stefan crossed her mind but the thought of them brought her pain; she wouldn't be the cause of their riff because in the end the love of a brother is the strongest bond you can have. She also knew that none of Elijah's brother's wanted her. Well, except Klaus but he just wanted her blood. She knew what her answer was and it came out in the faintest of whispers.

'Yes.'

Before she could blink, Elijah had Elena in his arms and they disappeared from the party and away from the chaos that was bound to ensue.


	2. Chapter 2

The moon filtered though the clouds which cast a pale glow against Elena's olive skin and Elijah couldn't help but admire her beauty especially in that gorgeous gown. He had to know though, because this wasn't the Elena he knew; she didn't just make impulsive decisions and run away from her problems. She would never confess how she truly felt to him of all people. They did in fact have a understanding but they weren't close. He wished that they could be and perhaps in time they would be but at this moment he had just returned and they had yet to rekindle their relationship.

'Elena, please forgive my boldness but what caused this decision to come about? It is very unlike you to be so rash.'

Elena looked at him with her large doe eyes and pushed her fingers through her hair, which Elijah was just aching to feel within his grasp. He wished to comfort her, to take her in his arms and tell her that everything will be alright. He could see the emotions that flickered over her features.

'I was suffocating under all the pressure that they were putting on me. I couldn't take it anymore. Sometimes they treat me like a prize to be won and that is not okay.'

He reached out to caress his fingers slowly over Elena's naked skin then frowned, he instantly took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders with a small smile in hopes to ease her troubled thoughts just a tad. He nodded at her words then wrapped his arm around her to guide her inside the house that she currently took residence in. He had visited the house and he remembered the look that she had when he showed up in her room. He was so fascinated by her and he tried to analyze her things to figure out who she was. He also remembered the time with Tatia so he could sympathize with Elena in a way.

He moved Elena into the warmth of her house and let his eyes move over the decor, taking note that it hasn't changed since the last time he was here.

'Elena, you are a treasure and if the Salvatore brothers do not see how lovely you are then that is their loss.'

Her eyes warmed and her lips curved into a smile and Elijah couldn't help but look at her in awe. Her beauty took his breath away and he stepped closer to her, his arm reaching out but she had enough trouble on her mind without him adding more. She may have agreed to run away with him but did she really wish to do such a thing?

/~/

She could smell him on the jacket that covered her nude shoulders and it surprised her that he even had a smell but it must have been cologne. It's not like he didn't know about modern things because his hair was cut and styled. She had to admit that it looked good on him; there was no strands of hair getting into his tepid brown eyes. She was warm but she didn't wish to part with his jacket and she just wished she could take in his scent longer. She let out a sigh then returned the jacket back to Elijah with a smile, making sure to make contact with his skin when she could.

'Thank you, Elijah.'

'Are you sure you wish to do this?'

All she did was nod her head, pick up her the skirt of her dress and move fluidly toward the stairs. Elena looked back to Elijah before hitting the third step.

'What should I pack?' Should I pack anything?'

She bit her bottom lip and continued up the steps to her bedroom, making it look like that she was inviting Elijah up with her but Elijah didn't budge from where he was standing.

'You don't need any clothing, we will purchase new ones or acquire some. I shall wait for you on the couch while you change.'

She turned to look at Elijah almost timidly and then put her hand on the banister. She let loose a sigh then stomped down the stairs and grabbed Elijah's wrist and looked him square in the eye before she lost her nerve. Elena tilted her head up to get better access and cleared her throat.

'Can you help me with my dress, please? It's hard to get the zipper. It took me so long to get it on and I need help.'

Elijah stilled his body, and he could be mistaken for a corpse if nobody knew that he was a vampire and he couldn't help but gaze at Elena for a moment before flicking his eyes to where her slender fingers wrapped around his wrist. He didn't know what to think of this. A lady would never allow a man to see her in such a delicate state and they would have a maid to do such things. He needed to explain this to Elena but he didn't really know how to; he didn't wish to hurt her feelings but it seemed innocent enough. All he had to do was pull the zipper down and step out of her room. He wouldn't see a thing. He wouldn't stain her innocence.

'As you wish and I will not look, as they say.'

Elena smiled a beatific smile up at Elijah but was taken aback by the way he didn't take advantage of her in any way, which shouldn't be a surprise considering how moral he is. It was a nice change from the heated looks and the intense gazes that were thrown her way. She could really trust Elijah to keep his word so she lead him up to her bedroom and slowly pulled her hair from her back and exposed her the zipper and waited for Elijah to pull down the zipper.

/~/

She trusted him not to do anything to her but to lower the little contraption that kept the dress from falling off her body. He couldn't help but be a tad nervous because this was Elena who stood before him. He reached forward and grabbed onto the little metal piece then frowned when he was unable to pull it down. He muttered about the annoyance of the zipper but he finally was able to pull it down after awhile. His fingers brushed over the warmth of her skin and revelled in the softness of it. He heard her breath quicken and then she turned her head and he saw her profile and her voice was a whisper.

'Thank you for helping me.'


	3. Chapter 3

The scent of her skin lingered on his fingers and he could still feel the heat that rose from her bare back; not that he could ever forget her smell though. The day they met he had to make sure that she wasn't Katerina and when he bent to take in the smell of her skin, and listen to the beat of her heat, he knew in that instant that she wasn't Katerina. It baffled him to see a copy of the woman he used to love; the woman who fled from him when he only wished to help her. Elena Gilbert was nothing like Katerina Petrova.

Elijah patiently waiting downstairs while Elena changed into something more comfortable and he couldn't help but go over everything that made Elena Elena and he smiled. Not many things caused him to smile these days but that young woman quite surely did.

'Okay, I'm ready.'

He turned his head to look at the petite brunette beauty and even in simple jeans, a light sweater and her hair pulled back in a pony tail, she looked beautiful. He could hear her breathing, and that she was shifting where she stood and he knew that they would need to speak further on the fact that may leave Mystic Falls for a while. She probably thought about it while she was changing which didn't surprise him in the least.

'Elena...'

/~/

He knew and he would berate her for wasting his time. He could be with his family now and not with her but all she could think about was leaving the people she loved and what would happen to them but maybe they would better off without her. She caused so much grief because of the fact she was a doppelganger. She didn't want her thoughts to show on her face so she tried her best to keep it all hidden in that special box she pushed things in when they needed to be pushed away. So, she lifted her chin then smiled at Elijah.

'Something wrong, Elijah?'

'I could say the same to you. Having second thoughts?'

'No.'

She watched as he walked over to her, taking slow steps toward where she stood. It was like she could feel his aura, the power that he so carefully kept contained whisper against her skin. He looked so calm and collected but she knew better. Images of that vampire's head flying off his head came to mind.

'Are you sure, Elena? I can hear your heartbeat. It jumps when you're being dishonest with me.'

'What?'

Elijah saying that didn't help her heart which beat faster than it did a second ago. He knew. He knew everything and she couldn't hide it any longer. She just wanted these feelings of being torn to stop so she can make a decision without hurting someone. Elena didn't think that Stefan really cared but there was still that inkling of hope and Damon? He was Damon and would forever be Damon. Elijah was the only one she had on her side that would let her run away for once.

Elena felt the softest of touches over her heart and she came back to Earth. Elijah had the smallest of smiles of his lips and he watched her while waiting patiently for her..

'I'm sure you understand. Would you like to tell me what's wrong?'

'I don't know if I can do this. I can't just leave my home and the place I grew up. I don't think I can leave my friends. What if we go to a new place and Klaus follows? There are so many what ifs and maybe doing this was a bad idea.'

/~/

He just looked at her for a moment and put a reassuring hand on her arm. He smiled at her and his eyes warmed. He could tell she just needed a hug but even though he wasn't very good with things like this, he found himself wrapping his arms around the slender girl. She was so frail in his embrace and he made sure to be very careful with her. Elena rested her head against his chest, took in a breath and Elijah felt her instantly relax against him. Her fingers were spread across the fabric of his jacket and her heart was slow which was also calming to Elijah.

'I can return back to the ball and nobody will have even noticed, unless you wish to change and return with me?'

'No, I think I'll stay home. I'll just say that I got a call from the hospital or something or something about a girl emergency. It won't be hard.'

Elena looked up with a smile. It lit up her face and shone a light in her brown eyes then she stepped out of Elijah's embrace. It was like she sucked the warmth away with her and he was left with a slight chill but it wasn't as if she would notice; he was eternally cold to the touch of a human unless they had a daily dose of blood. He hadn't had human blood since Elena gave him that blood bag when she undaggered him all that time ago. He hoped that nobody would do such a thing again so he could spend as much time as possible with this lovely young lady.

'As you wish. I shall return to the big party so I will bid you a goodnight. May you sleep well, Elena. It is always a pleasure.'

He felt warmth spread through his fingers and the feel of soft skin against the roughness of his. He lowered his gaze to his hand and noticed that Elena had put her hand into his. She was looking up at him with a hopeful expression but she nibbled on her lip nervously. She tightened her grip though and took in a breath to perhaps gain the nerve to speak what was on her mind.

'Elijah? Could you maybe...stay with me tonight? I mean...you don't have to and it's totally up to you.'

Elijah gave a small chuckle then allowed Elena to lead the way up to her room. The only intention he had with her was that he would not let her go. He would listen if she needed him to and he would make sure no big bad hybrids would get her.

* * *

><p>AN: So, I have decided to change the story a bit. Hopefully, you will enjoy it but I do apologize for the horrid chapter. I really wanted to get a chapter out but I sort of got a little blocked but I have more ideas now due to the change. Hope you enjoy! There might be a little angst coming up though.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena roused to a stream of brilliant light coming through her window, and the heat of the sun causing her room to fill with warmth. She smiled until she realized that there was an empty space in her bed and the feel of her skin was cool against her fingers. She let out a sigh then pulled the covers off her body. She knew that Elijah probably went back to Klaus' house and that he would have to come up with an excuse as to why she left the ball unless they didn't notice. She chewed on her lower lip as she walked downstairs to make breakfast but the an arrangement of smells wafted over to her and she couldn't help but wonder; did someone notice her absence and come over to cook her breakfast? She was sure that there were a few voice mails from Stefan and Damon, even from her friends too.

It wasn't the Salvatore brothers or her own brother who was cooking breakfast for her, it was Elijah. He turned his head to look at her and he flashed her a smile.

'Good morning, Elena. Forgive me, I do hope you don't mind me making you food?'

She just watched him for a moment, he wasn't wearing the same suit but a grey button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dress pants that were perfectly pressed. There wasn't even a strand of hair out of place and Elena was very tempted to gently run her fingers through the dark strands to see if it was as soft as it looked. It kept taking her by surprise how different he looked with short hair but it suited him. It showed off his handsome face. Elena also had to admit to herself that she didn't realize Elijah would do such a modern cut. She then eyed the food and smiled back at the Original.

'You know how to cook?'

'Of course. I know many things and cooking is one of them.'

'Many things? Like what?'

'I know many languages.'

Curiosity overtook Elena because even though they spent quite of bit of time together, she didn't know that much about the man who constantly helped save her when he was in town and not daggered. She knew about him and how he loved Katherine but did she really know all that more about him? She would take the time to get to know Elijah soon. Plus, she wanted him to speak another language to her.

'Where did you learn to cook?'

'Well, when I visited Italy and Paris, I learned there. I'll let you in on a secret, Klaus likes to cook too.'

Elena couldn't help but laugh as she began to help Elijah with setting the table and placing the food on the plates. He seemed more at ease with her. Of course, they weren't in serious danger at the moment or trying to negotiate a deal so he could just relax with her.

Once they finished setting up, Elijah took his seat across from Elena after holding her chair out for her and looked at her. He studied her face for a moment then put food in his mouth and it seemed that he was thinking hard about something. Elena had so many questions for Elijah but she didn't know if she should ask them but what else could they speak about over breakfast?

'Did you look at art? What about music? Famous landmarks? Plays? Musicals? What about your clothes? Have you always worn suits?'

Elena had to bite her lip before more questions came out but then she put food in her mouth. She widened her eyes and made a noise of appreciation. Wow, Elijah was really a good cook and she tried to chew as slowly as possible. She heard Elijah laughing quietly to himself then look amused.

'I love art and I looked at everything possible. I love many types of music. Hm, that statue in New York and Madison Garden. Every play. All of them.'

Elijah laughed again at the question of what he wore and he couldn't help but think of all the styles that were in fashion. There were so many and some of them were horrendous and some of them were very nice. He sometimes missed the clothing of his time when he was human but then there were the corsets that always attracted his eye. They were a pain to take off but they look beautiful on a woman.

'What about famous poets? Did you see them?'

'I usually wore what was in fashion but sometimes I wished I were daggered. Oh yes, of course. Oscar Wilde and Edgar Alan Poe were good friends of mine. I helped with a few poems and The Picture of Dorian Gray is secretly about me.'

Elijah winked at Elena then continuing eating his food and Elena just stared at him in fascination. He could always predict what her next question was going to be and he went through the many poems that he enjoy and tried to pick out a line from his favourite one. He was quite hard though because there were so many poems that were very well written.

'What about Shakespeare and William Blake?'

'Yes, them as well. '

'What's your favourite poem?'

'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
>Thou artmore lovely and more temperate.<br>Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
>And summer's lease hath all too short a date.<br>Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
>And often is his gold complexion dimmed;<br>And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
>By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimmed;<br>But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
>Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,<br>Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade,  
>When in eternal lines to Time thou grow'st.<br>So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
>So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.'<p>

Elena couldn't help but smile at Elijah after finishing her last bite of food. His voice sounded like rich and an accent was more pronounced while he spoke. She could listen to him speak all day but the sound of heavy knocking interrupted her thoughts. Elena let out a sigh then got up and started to take the dishes.

'That is a beautiful poem.'

'I think so too. It kind of reminds me of someone. I shall get the door for you.'

Elijah got up with a smile and made his way to the front door and opened it slowly, hoping that it would just be one of her friends but he didn't hear the heartbeat of the witch so it could be the blonde one or one of his brothers or even Rebekah came to fetch him. It wasn't anyone he thought he was and his brows raised as a pair of piercing blue eyes changed from worried to caution.

'Damon.'

'Hello, Elijah.. What are you doing here and where is Elena?'

* * *

><p>AN: I am very sorry that this chapter isn't that good and for it taking me forever to post a chapter. I'm a little blocked at what to write next. It's probably very out of character for both of them. I do hope you enjoy it even if it's a little boring. I'll try to write something better soon! Thank you for all the reviews and the positive feedback considering I was only going to make this a one-shot but you guys liked it so I added chapters. Hopefully I won't fail you.


	5. Chapter 5

Elijah cocked his head slightly and looked at the young vampire. He had a feeling that Damon was about to make things complicated and he also probably put two and two together. Damon would of course be the one to notice Elena's absence from he ball. He couldn't help but let his lips twitch into an amused smile at his antics.

'She's tied up in her room or perhaps I threw her in a hole.'

He had to keep in a chuckle when he saw that Damon's eyes changed colour from an ocean blue to a stormy grayish blue but you really had to be very observant to see the change, and there was a snarl crossing over his lips. He was even rocking back and forth on his heels like he was about to charge into the house but it's was like he was trying to hold himself back from doing so. He knew that he was the stronger vampire and that he could take him out in a mere 5 seconds or so.

Damon's jaw clenched and he was staring at Elijah but then Elijah cracked a rare smile and moved out of dark-haired vampire's way , gesturing for him to come inside the house so he could see for himself that even he could make a joke once in awhile.

'If you harmed a hair on her head then I swear I'll dagger you again.'

'Good luck trying and please do come in so you may check for yourself. We both know I wouldn't bring harm to Elena.'

Damon eyed Elijah for a moment before coming into the house. Elijah shook his head and closed the door and called out to Elena to tell her of their new guest. He put his hands into his pockets, walked to the kitchen and smiled at Elena. Damon of course followed him to the kitchen and his eyes went over every inch of Elena's body. She shifted slightly under the intense gaze and ran her fingers through her hair.

'Damon! I'm fine. I'm gonna go change and brush my hair. Help yourself to some coffee.'

The two vampires watched as Elena left the room, the heady scent of Elena's blood wafting behind her and the scent of her shampoo mixing with it. She had a very unique scent to her which he couldn't help but take in when he was around her. Her heart was beating pretty fast and he could hear it from her bedroom.

'So, Elijah. What are you doing here, hm?'

'Finishing breakfast.'

'Did you stay the night? Where did you sleep?'

He just looked at Damon with a raised brow, and the same amused expression on his face. It seemed like Damon was getting a little jealous but was trying hard not to show it. He smiled at the younger vampire, patted his shoulder then returned his hand back into his pocket.

'I believe that is none of your concern, Damon.'

'It is when it comes to Elena.'

'She's not your property. She is a grown woman who can make her own decisions.'

'Yes, but sometimes she doesn't make good ones.'

His eyebrows raised once again and he couldn't help but shake his head. The Salvatore brothers seemed to always underestimate Elena and her ability to make her own decisions. They even were very over protective of her as well but Elijah knew better. He knew that she could handle herself more than anyone. He admired her strength and independence.

'I'm sure she can.'

Elena walked in and looked at both males with a cautious expression on her face and crossed her arms over her chest then changed her expression to a stern one. She gave a look to each of the vampires then let out a huff of breath.

'Can you guys not fight, please? I had enough of that to last a lifetime.'

'I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Elena.'

It was hard for Elena to stay mad at Damon when he looked like a kicked puppy but Elijah never doubted her once and for that she was thankful. She gave Damon a warm smile and a friendly pat on the arm. He loved her and he never hid that and she knew that she had feelings for him as well but Elijah. He was noble, kind and moral but he was always there when she needed him. She really didn't want to have feelings for two men again. Even with Stefan, she still had hope for him but she knew there was no way they could get back together. What they had was over and she told herself that she only saw Damon as a friend. She felt a little more safe with Elijah anyways. He didn't have that impulsive streak.

'Thank you, I'm fine. No need to worry, nothing happened. Elijah made sure of that.'

Elena turned her smile to Elijah then moved toward the sink to wash the dishes. She glanced back at the two men every so often and wondered what she was going to do. Elena turned to face them once she was done. She watched Damon run his hands through his tousled raven hair and Elijah stood there with his hands in his pockets, looking calm and collected. They were the opposite of each other. One was a fire and the other was ice. One one could burn you and the other could cool you down.

'He did what?'

'I left the ball and Elijah came in the morning to make sure I was okay.'

'He could have last night.'

'I went straight to bed.'

'It would have been rude to bother Elena while she slumbered, Damon. I only wished to make sure she was safe.'

Damon stared at Elijah then looked back to Elena and his gaze intensified. He watched her reaction very closely then shook his head at her. Elena squirmed under his intensive stare and it was like he knew that they were lying. She didn't expect Elijah to lie for her but she couldn't allow Damon to know that he stayed over and especially that he was in her bed. It was innocent but Damon took things far more personally than most.

''Right. I'm sure that's exactly what happened between you two. Don't let me stand in your way, Elena. It seems everyone else gets your affections other than me. I'll see myself out.'

"Damon, please.'

'Please what? It will never be me, will it? I try and get no where so I'll just find someone that returns how I feel.'

Elena looked at the ground and frowned. She didn't know what to say so she let Damon leave. She really hated hurting people she cared about but she didn't know what to do. Elena flinched when the door slammed and her eyes went to Elijah.

'I'm sorry, Elijah.'

Elijah didn't know what it was about the young woman but he went to her and took her into his arms. Her big doe eyes and the way her face fell tugged at his heart strings. He wished Elena wouldn't be upset but she was a compassionate woman and it couldn't be helped. He stroked the softness of her dark hair and murmured that it would be okay.

* * *

><p>AN: Whoo! I wrote another chapter. I might make it a threesome but I'm not too sure yet but there will be Damon being Damon in it for sure and Elijah comforting Elena. Also, I'll throw in some bits from the show into it too. Well, we will see. I hope you like it! Thank you for your reviews. xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

All Elena wanted was to know what she wanted and who her choice was but how could she? Damon consumed her, was full of passion and questioned her. That is what she wanted; she needed someone to question her beliefs and decisions, to push her when she needed. So why couldn't she pick him? That would be because of Elijah and his way of making her feel like she was truly an adult; he taught her so many things and was always there for her when she needed him.

Yet she was sitting here on her couch clutching a mug of tea, thinking about these two very different men that got under her skin. She tried to make excuses as to why she shouldn't pick either of them yet but she knew it was unfair to them to keep them waiting. She stared into the amber depths trying to see if the answer would appear in the hot liquid but nothing appeared to her. The only thing she saw was her own reflection. Nothing whispered in her ear, all there was was silence and she wished that someone was here to help guide her through this or give her advice. She wished that her mother was here to hold her and tell her what to do but she knew that she would tell her to set one of them free. Elijah had the old worldly air about him, he was such a gentlemen and the way he said her name made her melt. Those dark eyes of his as well, watching her silently with intense fascination caused her stomach to flutter. His voice was soothing as well and she couldn't quite pinpoint his accent. He may be older both as a mortal man and an immortal but it didn't bother her in the slightest because he knows more than every male her age, even more than Damon does.

Damon was a force to be reckoned with. His intensely blue eyes and the way he made her feel as if she were the only one in the room. He would do anything for her even if it caused her to hate him in the end but he knew that she would eventually get over it and forgive him. She did in the past for all the countless things he did because she knew better. She knew the real Damon and how he could really be; she understood him and even liked it. If he changed for her then he really wouldn't be Damon so she would never ask for him to be anything other than himself. No matter how she tried she couldn't shake him off but she couldn't shake Elijah either. There was that chance that Elijah would reject her because of how he viewed her: this innocent human that he would be afraid to taint with his darkness but without the dark, there would be no light. She could chase his darkness away with her light and she wasn't delicate like a flower like most thought. She could take care of herself and choose her own destiny even if she had a bit of trouble in the beginning choosing which path to take.

She could call Caroline because she knew that Bonnie wouldn't fully understand her situation. Caroline knew what it was like to love someone who wasn't human. The other reason was that Elena wasn't a normal woman and it would be hard to explain certain things to them but both Elijah and Damon understood. She wouldn't call her best friend because this was something she needed to figure out on her own but before she could continue on with thinking about her current situation she heard the doorbell ring. Elena let out a sigh then trudged over to the door, opening it wide and getting ready to send whoever it was away.

'Caroline!'

'Hey, 'Lena, my BFF senses were tingling, so I thought I'd come over and see what's up. Plus, you need to get out, you smell like too much thinking.'

Caroline flashed one her signature bright smiles and held out her arm for Elena to take. She couldn't refuse her when she smiled like that and was a ray of sunshine. Caroline was always there for her when she needed her and she was practically like a sister to her. Caroline lead her to her car then smiled her infectious smile even though she continued to keep quiet.

'Okay so, we're going to go to my place, eat ice cream, and watch stupid movies then you're going to tell me what's going on.'

She had her stern vampire face on which she probably learned from Stefan which meant she wasn't going to argue or make excuses without Caroline either tying her up and taking her or her not allowing her to say no. So, she got into her car and let out a huff.

'Sure, Care. Sounds fine.'

Good, because I won't take no for an answer. I can tell you need to talk.'

It was nice to have a female in her life that really knew when she needed help and when to leave her alone but she really knew that Elena needed to vent and get something off her chest. The best friend vibe thing was a little weird but it could come with being a vampire or something.

Before she knew it, they were at Caroline's house and she was leading them into her living room with ice cream and other junk food. Elena cracked a small smile when Caroline beamed at her and shook Romeo and Juliet in front of her.

'Caroline! I don't want to watch that.'

'It's either this or spilling the beans.'

'Is death an option?'

'Seriously?'

'Right, bad joke. So, if you had to choose between Elijah and Damon who would you choose?'

'Um, not Damon and remember all the times Elijah betrayed you?'

Elena couldn't help but groan and nod her head but there was just something about these men that made her want them. Which one did she want more though, the enigmatic, virtuous Elijah or the passionate consuming Damon?

'…but if I had to choose then I would so choose Elijah, he has that older wiser thing going on and he looks hot in a suit.'

'Don't let Klaus hear you say that! He might jealous.'

It was hard not to stay upset while around Caroline, she had a tendency to make the grumpiest person break out in a smile. She gently poked Caroline in the side and gave her a knowing look and laughed when she saw her blush.

'Elena! Nothing is going on, ew! He a jerk and remember that he killed you. Plus, I love Tyler.'

'I'm only kidding.'

'I know. You do have to choose though, Elena. '

'What if I choose Elijah and he's too afraid that he'll break me.'

Elena, please don't share your future sexcapades with me. That's just weird.'

'Not that like, Care. I mean I'm human and he's a vampire, he could literally break me by mistake.'

'I knew that.'

'He did stay over the night of the ball…'

'What? You did what?'

Elena felt her cheek heat up with a blush at Caroline's wide eyes but it was silly because nothing happened between her and Elijah. He would never take advantage of her in any way and she felt safe with him. The only problem was the morning after when Damon showed up.

'Elijah stayed over but nothing happened between us, he just stayed over to keep me company.'

'So, that's what happened.'

'Yes, but with Damon, he consumes me. It's fire and passion with him; it is the same with Elijah but he's cool and refreshing. '

'Give him a call then and tell him.'

Elena broke out into a smile then hugged Caroline who pouted a little and looked down at the movie. Elena squeezed her friend and promised to come back soon. She just had to tell Damon the good news and plan for them to have a talk. Hopefully they could talk today and work something out. Elena got out her phone; dialed Damon's number then listened to it as it rang.

'Hello, Damon's phone. How can I direct your call?'

The voice on the other line didn't sound like Damon at all; it was female and had a British accent. Elena was stunned for a moment and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. The sound of another woman, not that she could do anything, Damon and she weren't together so she couldn't judge or stop him.

'Rebekah?'


	7. Chapter 7

A lump formed in Elena's throat and she couldn't speak. Her eyes began to burn then she quickly hung up the phone and threw it on the table in front of her. She gingerly placed the mug of tea beside her phone then ran up to her room. How could Damon do that to her? Was he really with Rebekah or had he been with Rebekah? Her body crashed on top of her neatly made bed and she pushed her face against the plushness of the white fabric. She was going to tell Damon how she felt but how could she now that Rebekah picked up the phone? She wanted to go over there because maybe it was innocent? She sighed heavily and felt the first drops falls from her eyes. Things were never innocent with Damon, especially when she hurt his feelings. So, perhaps she deserved it.

There was a faint noise coming from downstairs, the sound of her phone but she could hardly hear it over her thoughts. It could have been Damon but she really didn't wish to speak to him right now. She should have just stayed with Caroline who was probably wondering why she hasn't returned yet so maybe she was calling too? It could also be 'Ric checking up on her or to see if they needed anything. Maybe even Jeremy who was currently at work. There were a number of possibilities as to who it could be but she ignored it and would look at the voicemail later. Even if it was Damon, he didn't need to explain himself, they weren't together. They were just friends who didn't really know what was going on. Plus, there was Elijah as well. She pretty much told Damon that she didn't want him and wanted Elijah so it's not surprising that Damon went off with Rebekah. Her thoughts were muddled and she really didn't know what to think anymore, so she tried not to think. There was a moment of silence and then there was darkness.

Elena rubbed her cheek against the warmth of her pillow, her arms hugging it to her but when she shifted, she felt something heavy and warm covering her body. She cracked an eye open then realized she was encased in her blanket; the warmth spread over her like a shield and she didn't want to ever move. At first she thought that maybe Jeremy had come home and covered her but then she turned her head and was surprised to see a set of warm brown eyes not belonging to her brother carefully watching her. He was sitting on her window seat casually with the top buttons of his dark button-down shirt open and his jacket skilfully folded beside him. He watched her for a few more moments before smiling at her. His hands were resting in his lap but then he pushed them over his trousers to smooth out invisible wrinkles, almost like he was nervous of her reaction. Elena didn't move but she just watched Elijah and took in his handsome features. She couldn't help but smile back at him. He began to speak and just the sound of his voice was like a soothing balm.

'I called and when you didn't answer, it worried me so I came to make sure you were okay. I do hope you are not upset with me for watching you while you slept but I didn't have the heart to wake you. You looked peaceful.'

Elijah then frowned, his eyes going over her face and then he moved from his spot, going over to Elena's bed then sitting beside her. His thumb trailed gently over her cheek, tracing the now dried tracks. Elena wanted to pull Elijah down to her and bury her face in his chest but it felt wrong. She was upset and it wouldn't be fair to vent to Elijah about Damon. She could tell by his expression that he was wondering what made her upset but was cautious at the same time. Elena wanted to close her eyes and revel in the feel of Elijah's skin against hers.

'I'm sorry, Elijah. Everything is fine, I'm okay. I'm glad you're here.'

She rose from the comfort of her bed then allowed her eyes to close and another smile to curve her lips. She felt more weight on the bed and Elijah's hand supporting his weight. The coolness that flowed against her skin caused her eyes to open and notice that Elijah's fingers weren't against her cheek but then she saw that he moved closer to her. His eyes swam in front of her and his lips brushed over her cheek; he let out a sign then took her into his arms.

'What has caused you to be upset, Elena? The scent of salt is fading but the sadness has not left your eyes.'

The caress of his hand went over her hair and she rested her head against his shoulder then closed her eyes and placed her hand against his chest. She felt instantly soothed by his presence and a heavy sigh left her frame. Could she tell him the truth? Would he know if she was lying? Would he figure it out? She didn't want to upset Elijah and she needed him right now and she was afraid he would leave. If he left then she would crumble. Elena smiled against Elijah's chest then felt like things maybe alright after all and as long as she could stay friends with Damon then maybe things would get better. Elena raised her head then let Elijah see the smile that was on her face then trailed her hand to cup his cheek.

'Damon but I think things will be okay now. Would you like to stay for dinner? Or maybe we could go out for dinner?'

'Are you wishing to court me, Miss Gilbert?'

'If you mean I'm asking you out on a date then yes, I think I am.'

Elena flashed a brilliant smile then pushed her hand through her hair which collided with Elijah's hand. A nervous flutter of butterflies made her bite her lip but Elijah chuckled, and looked amused. Elijah took Elena's hands in his then bent down to place a soft kiss against the back of her hand.

'It would be an honour to escort you to dinner. I will return in a few hours to pick you up.'

Elijah leaned down to place a kiss against Elena's cheek then vanished from her room. Elena moved swiftly from her bed, and then went to her bathroom to start getting reading. She needed to shower, and pick out an outfit to wear for tonight. She knew that she would have to find something nice and formal. She looked at herself in the mirror and tried to figure out what she could wear but first she needed to shower.

Her hands smoothed down the length of her dress; she picked out a long vivid blue dress and he pinned her hair back, allowed strands to face against her face. Her make-up was minimal and she wore a necklace and bracelet. She glanced down at her cell phone and it said 7:56pm. Elijah was going to pick her up at 8 and she was nervous. Would they be able to keep a conversation? It was silly of her to think things like this but Elijah had this old world class about him and she was just the girl next door. There were times she didn't understand why guys liked her. Her fingers pushed a strand of behind her ear then she studied herself. Sure, she was pretty enough but Elijah wasn't like most men and she was young, about 1000 years younger than him. That didn't bother her but the fact that he knew so much and been so many places made her afraid.

It must have been 3 minutes because she heard the doorbell ring; she let out a breath then went downstairs to get the door. She heard Jeremy comment on how pretty she looked, she smiled at him, thanked him them walked briskly. She opened to the door and there was Elijah standing there looking as handsome as ever. They stared at each other for a couple seconds then Elijah smiled at her.

'You look ravishing, Elena.'

She couldn't help but blush and return the smile back at him. Her eyes went over his frame and she let him know what she thought. His hair was parted and combed perfectly, his suit looked immaculate and he was perfectly clean shaven. She could even smell musky cologne and there was an instant where she wanted to close the distance and just take him all in but she moved out of his way and asked him inside. She went to get her shoes and her purse then went to Elijah.

'Thank you. I think you already know how handsome I think you look.'

'You are most welcome and thank you, Elena. Are you ready to go?'

Elena nodded her head then linked her arm with Elijah's. Once they were outside, Elena widened her eyes and couldn't help but gasp. A limo was parked on the side of the road; it was black and looked very expensive.

'You…wow. This wasn't necessary. '

'I wish to give you a night to remember especially if I will be trying to win your affections.'

Elijah gave a quick wink then opened the door, and helped Elena inside the limo. Would she tell him? She didn't want to tell him because she was afraid that she would scare him away. Plus, she wanted to enjoy the night and not have to speak about anything serious for now.


End file.
